Behind Her Eyes
by Thatoneawesomeguy
Summary: Living Behind an emotionally bare masks takes a toll on most of us, so big that the only way others will read us is through are eyes. Yet every now and then those masks crack and chip, and Shego thinks shes found the perfect person to help take it off and shatter hers instead. Long live Rongo Rated MA for language,lemons later on, and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Well i'm a first time writer to this site and have really thought about pres-suing **

**a story idea that I have now decided to flesh out for you all,**

**now that you have waited long enough. Here it is.**

**Behind her eyes**

Chapter 1

Portland,Oregon  
Friday 3:45pm  
Secluded lair in the Rockies

They had just parachuted down in a field at the foot of the lair and were crouched behind a rock

"Ron you go find Drakken and his latest failure and decommission it ok"

"You got it Kp...wait what will you do?"

Kim gave him a smirk  
"What I always do Ron...take care of Shego"

Ron hesitant of his next words braced for the lecture to come  
"Wait by your self?"

Kim getting ready to point out the obvious to her partner was cut of by his save of words

"Not that I don't think you can't Handle your self, but its gonna take me a while to take down Drakken's henchmen and Drakken...not to mention his latest evil excuse for a scheme"

"I'll be fine Ron now get going."

Before he could protest any more Kim had already started her way towards the air grate she would be using.

Sighing Ron crouched down and started his way towards his grate.

15 minutes later

He was already hurting from his knees and was lost.  
"Boy do I wish Rufus was here"

Finally sighing in defeat he headed towards the end of the shaft and undid the latches holding it in place. Right as it was about to drop he quickly snatched the edge and pulled it inside.

Just as he had landed on two feet with out stumbling or his loss of pants. Ron confidently proud of his accomplishment thought out loud.

"Well that went smoothly" he said after landing rather un-Ronnly.

"Maybe things are looking up today."

he had only been looking around for a few minutes and he had already found the device, from what he could tell it emitted sonic waves into the ground causing catastrophic earthquakes.

Just as he had set off the self destruct button he noticed something. Shego was no where to be seen,same as Drakken.

"Maybe they stepped out?"

Almost immediately there was a giant crash and a yelp.

"We'll there's Shego."

As he ran towards the direction of the fight the sounds of someone near defeat grew louder. Thinking maybe Shego finally had a run for her money and kim was winning he hurried his pace to a continuous stride.

As he arrived it was the exact opposite.

Kim tumbled to a stop on the other side of the lair,she had just been violently thrown by one of Shego's earth shattering kicks to her mid section.

Propping herself on one hand and her knees she took her free hand and tightly clutched the mind numbing pain in her abdomen,she looked in the direction that her attacker had just stood, she was nowhere to be found.

Hearing a eery chuckle she looked up and found Shego strutting sensually towards her putting an ever so slight sway in her hips.

" You down for the count princess?"

Kim looked into the eyes of the jade tinted snake in front of her. An evil grin plastered on her face and her eyes filled with a victorious gleam

"Are you k-kidding?"Coughing up blood while barley being able to breath. Their fights weren't playground tussles anymore, ever since she and Ron had graduated they had left more bruises and left her twice a sore as before.

Shego took a step back  
"Woah there Kimmie, don't want you spitting blood on my boots there do I?"

She received no response, seeing as the teen hero had nothing to say she laughed and let out a sigh. She then continued her way to the face of Kim's broken body

"I don't kno-ow" Kim squealed as the force placed on her hand from Shego's boot dug into her and slowly cracked her hand. Continuing through clenched teeth she was able to let out a whimper.

"it would be an improvement to your ugly suit" while grinding her molars.

Shego's snarky smirk disappeared,taking her foot off Kim's hand she glared into the eyes of the teen hero. Grabbing her by the throat she lifted Kim to her feet. A wide grin spread across her face,breaking her nose she struck twice to the face producing a gush of blood to spew from the crushed nostril. Now satisfied with her work she dropped Kim to the floor causing her to dance on the fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"If you ask me it looks just fine the way it is."

She could only guess who that was.

Shego turned around and was pleased to see that her guess was right.

"Rooonn" she purred "A little over confident with the...Flirtation there sport" she made sure to emphasize the last part and drawl it out in and upturned accent.

Ron noticed the way his name was purred out and it made him nervous. His confidence wavered for a split second and he blushed.

Quickly he regained his composure and hoped that she hadn't notice his pigmentation change crimson.

"Who wouldn't, you'd have to be blind to not appreciate a good thing when you have it."

She had noticed his beat red face and new that Ron had a death wish, and of course she was more than willing to deliver,but right now she couldn't even think.

Searching for an answer she gazed into the eyes of the MAN who now stood in front of her, the man who once was the awkward cowardly boy she first met almost a decade ago. The warm chocolate eyes did hold her answer, they were sincere and un-wavered.

She had just received a honest compliment from her arch rival!?

She was amazed but even that was an understatement, she expected a plea for forgiveness a beg for his life even a witty remark, but this. She wasn't prepared for this, for a long pause she stood there mouth agape and mumbling while she tried to find her words.

When suddenly a giant explosion rocked the lair and shook the walls

The explosions had started to go off and Ron needed to save Kim. He was about to run to her side when he saw to roof caving, without hesitation he lunged forward and threw his body towards Shego's

Shego's reaction time was at a stand still and hadn't been aware until his body was tightly pressed to hers and they were free falling to the ground.

Ron was able to shift his body in midair so he would take the blow from the fall as they landed and slid forward, Shego looked back and saw that the place where she just stood was now buried by a pile of rubble.

Ron had slipped out from under her and was headed towards Kim when Drakken decided to finally make an appearance in his small hover craft.

"KIM POSSIBLE, you think your all that but your NOT!"

Noticing her employers presence Shego stopped ogling Ron and leaped up to grab the ledge of the  
hover craft and pulled herself in.

Ron making sure Kim was secured signaled wade for pick up. As he sent the signal he couldn't help but look up, what he saw next would swim in his thoughts for days to come. 30ft up in the air was Shego locking eyes with him, the light mint tint and billowing onyx black hair were what drove him over the edge, he had a crush on Shego yes but that was it, ever since he had first seen her photo in Kim's locker he was mesmerized by her beauty . Her eyes were warm,they were longing and confused,but yet they were eager,joyous, somewhat relived,and scared.

As she lifted off through the hole in the roof he broke their gaze and bent over slinging Kim over his left shoulder in a fireman's carry. Ron ran until he finally made it outside to the awaiting chopper.

Saturday 8:29 am  
ICU East wing of Middleton general  
Room 117

Ron followed the medical crew once they had taken Kim into the ER for surgery. It had been 17 ahours and the entire time the only thing he could think of was that it was his fault Kim was hurt. Doctor John and Mrs. Dr. P had just walked out, they said it would take at least a few days to get Kim out of intensive care and transferred to a regular room. Ron knew all to well of the hospitals treatments,he had undergone all of them and knew Kp was in for a painful recovery. She had internal bleeding,4 broken ribs a dislocated shoulder,broken nose, and a fractured hand.

They were gone now and Kim was transferred to her own personal room in the ICU wing, she was lain out on her bed, still unconscious. It would be a few hours if not a day before the sedative wore off and she wakes up, Ron decided to head out and maybe get some sleep in the comfort of his own bed

Ron's house  
9:15 am

On his way out Ron had spotted Brick Flagg on his way in, it had been 3 months since Kim and Brick had started dating, from what he had heard they were still in the honeymoon faze. But this wasn't your average high school relationship like most thought they would have seeing as Kim and Brick were some of the most popular people at Middleton high, this was an adult relationship between two adults.

Now that brick had a degree in aerospace, he somehow managed to grow a brain, it's not that he didn't have one its just the world finally made sense to him.

Bonnie wasn't to happy with this, this meant he finally understood that Bonnie was just using him. After Bonnie had left señor senior junior she was more than happy to return to brick, but after a while the relationship grew stale. Now Bonnie endlessly roams Middleton in search of her 'new guy'.

Ron had finally made it home, all of his pondering and thinking had distracted him from realizing he had just pulled up into the driveway. Sitting up on his bike he touched the screen of his PDA and the garage door began to open. He pulled in and killed the engine, he loved his Ducati. It was so sleek and elegant, it was far better than that scooter he drove in high school and hey if Kim wasn't gonna use the favors why should they go to waste. Pulling off his helmet he headed inside his house.

The house was spacious and grand but not to boastful, it had 5 rooms, one for Hanna when she spent the weekend, office, man cave, master bedroom and Rufus' room. It had been a year an a half since his long time friends death and it still hurt Ron to even go inside.

Ron decided it would be best to take a shower and get some shut eye before going back to the hospital and checking up on Kim.

" Na. I'm sure Bricks got Kp covered, it's his job to be by her side 24/7 now."

He quickly grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower.

Ron's house  
1:45 pm

Ron had been in the shower for the past 4 hours just thumbing through his thoughts. It was only now in bed that his mind started to clear.

"I thought afternoon naps were supposed to let you relax and clear your mind."

Almost immediately his request was granted. As his brain focused on one repeating thought, he then figured it would be better to have his mind cluttered and shrouded then address this next topic.

Shego

End

**(A/N):**

**Now that the story has begun iv'e decided that I will be posting sort of regular updates and i might as well state the chapters will be slightly longer and more evenly flowed through out.**

**Now I do accept criticism but please no flames. As for the updates (as much as i would love to do this at all times I do have a life) as said they will be regularly posted, i'm sorry if they last longer than a few weeks and if so then feel free to pm for updates.**

**(sorry for the rushed feeling of this fic, the story will actually be more slowly paced.)**

**P.S.**

**I have to mention that this story wouldn't have ever been possible without the motivating criticism of NMR68 (Naked Mole Rat 68), or the long hours with my girlfriend at my side inspiring me with reassurance and praise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well every one here it is.**

**I know, I know i'm late by a couple of weeks...but i'm making it up to you by posting 2 new chapters so enjoy.**

**Shego's house**  
**Saturday 4:45 pm**

"PLEASE DON'T!"

In a cold sweat Shego panted furiously in a daze as she awoke from a vivid nightmare. Her mind was racing and she couldn't understand why she was like this.

"UGHH...what the fuck was that?... I don't have nightmares, I give them to people.

Looking at the clock she face palmed herself. But suddenly a pain erupted from her chest and shoulder.

"Fucking shit that hurts...I must of really slept wrong...Dammit, it's almost 5"

Sinking back into the warmth of her bed in discomfort she pulled the covers back over her trembling body.

After it had taken her sometime she finally noticed her shaking body and damp skin.

'What why am I shaking so much? I mean it was a stupid dream everyone has them...so why do I feel so...so... Vulnerable?'

She passed her left had over her opposite forearm.

"What the FUCK is wrong with me!?, I'm not some bratty girl cowering from a little night terror. "

Then it hit her.

It hit her with the same amount of pain as she felt in her shoulder and chest.

The Dream.

**Inside Shego's sub-conscious**

She was running.

They were right at her heels and she had nowhere to go. She tried to use her plasma but when she did the surge of power quickly faded and died out.

"When I get my hands on Hench he is SO DEAD!"

Suddenly I violent force struck her body leaving a burning pain in her left shoulder, the joint momentum of her body and the slug knocked her down on the floor.

"UGHH,SHIT...YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"

She laid there huddled in the cold darkness of the tunnel, bare foot and cold as she clutched her white tank top browned from the sweat and grime from her run and fall to the floor.

Her legs scraped at the knees while her boy shorts offered little protection from the damp coolness of the corridor. There was a puddle of some liquid that she sat in.

"I really hope that's not sewer water. Then again my day has already gone to shit."

The flashlights of the men finally hit her and blinded the eyes of the woman who laid in front of them.

She counted 5 in the dark corridor, all hired guns on an order to most likely kill her. Shego looked up at the men and with as much venom as she could muster hissed out her words in the dark.

"So. To who do I owe the pleasure of this...hit"

They split apart in the middle to let a middle-aged man in his late thirties with a thick orange beard and beanie in.

From what he could tell she was exactly who they were after despite her lack of exotic green skin. He looked into the glaring eyes of the coiling snake that the world knew as Shego. They were fierce and murderous, but behind the killing stare...there was fear.

"That'd be one Jack Hench lass."

Shego scowled. 'Great a Scotsman' she thought inwardly.

"But don't ye fret, this isn't a hit"

Shego raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but was cut of by the loud yell from one of the men accompanying the Scotsman. The body never hit the ground and only silence was present.

"What was that!?"

A man frantically let out

" I don't kno-"

Another gasp was let out but no noise was made after. There was a long dark pause after the words were cut off quite literally.

"Everyone calm ye selves, now sound off"

The Scotsman himself was terrified not being able to see their attacker even with the hectic flailing of flash lights every where.

"1"  
"2"  
"3"

"4and 5 sound off"

as the men looked around their bodies were nowhere to be found, blood was trickling on to the face of a man in small droplets

"Wait a second, their abo-"

A groan was all that was let out as another gasp was heard among the remaining 4.

"Dammit where is he, I can't see him"

An obnoxious chuckle was heard from everywhere and nowhere. The breeze warped around there bodies and caressed their form as a blanket does to shield it's user from the cold. But this breeze wasn't there for their comfort, it was there for their fear. A monotone voice called out to them.

" I'll fix that"

Suddenly the tunnel was filled with a blinding blue light that seam to cut down the 3 men in a swift and fluent spin as the light hit their form.

Shego tried to Shield her eyes from the bright light that had begun to walk towards her.

Ron saw the women slouched against the wall shielding her eyes in a pool of blood. She was beautiful, her hair was long and black reaching past the small of her back. Her skin was a light almond with a creamy complextion. The hand shielding her eyes was small and gentle, delicate and angelic.

"You could use a hand their miss"

It was hard for shego to see but as her irises slowly began to accustom to the shear blinding light, the entity's facial features started to be more noticeable. Then he cut the light, he reached down to help her up but she just sat there looking up at him in shock.

"R-Ron?, w-what are you doing he-"

Shego groaned from the sudden movement to back away. She turned to get a better look at him but the searing pain in her shoulder blade rendered her in position.

Ron saw her wince and knew she was in pain, he then quickly moved to her aid and kneeled at her side while taking out an emergency kit.

"If you don't mind me asking how do you know my name?"

Shego looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow stoppable I knew you where a goofy Buffon, but come on your not that dense?"

Seeing Ron's confused reaction and furrowed brow confused her. 'Is he thinking?' she felt it best to cure him of his tense brain before he blew a gasket.

"It's me?...SHEEE-GO"

Ron looked on in bewilderment, then suddenly a snicker broke his confused face and he started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA, you must of hit your head pretty hard when you fell didn't you?"

Shego looked annoyed and Ron stood taking a step back when she frowned.

"I figured the green skin would be a dead give away"

Ron ceased his laughing and arched an eyebrow sensing the sadness in her voice.

"What green skin?"

Shego looked at her hand and panicked, she was so accustom to the emerald tint on her body and yet what she had known for most of her life was now gone. She checked her skin from head to toe and then with a defeated sigh she stopped

"My skin,what happened?Ron what color are my eyes?"

Ron was hesitant but gave into her plea.

"Their brown"

Shego was breathing hard and tried to summon her cosmic powers but it was no use, just as before the surge of power faded from her palms and died footsteps where herd the unmistakable sound of s gunshot rang in her ears, quickly glancing up she saw Ron on his back clutching his right leg.

An eery voice called from down the tunnel.

"Don't worry Sheena its only a temporary suppressant, it will keep you in check till I harness all of your powers."

Shego jumped to her feet despite the burning pain she felt in her upper torso and shoulder,she block the path to Ron off and shielded a chance at another shot off with her own body.

"HENCH YOU SON OF A BITCH, who the hell do you think you are, I'm not some Guinea pig you can run tests on...you are so dead."

But just as before the second she tried to summon the plasma its life and fire died before ever igniting. Hench saw this and smiled. As he let out a big sigh he raised his gun and aimed at shego.

"I only need you alive, I don't need you intact"

Shego fell hard to the ground as the two slugs hit her in the leg and chest.

"Agggghh"

Ron quickly threw his body over shego's before hench had time to let off another shot,Shego cried out but the sounds were muffled by the chest of the blond that laid atop her body now.

Hench made his way to the two and shot five hollow point slugs at Ron's prone back. Ron eyes started to fill with tears and his breaths became shallow. Finally letting out a whimper to shego he forced out a sentence between shaking breaths.

"Don't worry...I'm here...just look into my eyes and...nothing else...okay?"

Shego knew the inevitable and did as he said. She pressed her body to his and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck tightly embracing the blond. She moved her lips to the side of his head and whispered in his ear.

"Quit being so corny and mushy...but ok, I will."

Ron stared into the warm eyes of the beautiful woman underneath him and waited for the darkness to swallow him only to carry away his soul to the light.

Jack stopped short of the two's faces and brought the gun to Ron's head. Shego could tell what was happening outside the mesmerizing orbs that were Ron's warm chocolate eyes.

She knew...it was time.

"Ron, I...I'm sorry"

She brought her lips to his in a soft delicate kiss before he had time to respond, they broke apart and opened their eyes. Ron nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Jack brought back the hammer and grinned, just as he pulled the trigger the dream ended in a blinding light and shego awoke.

**Ron's house**  
**4:45 pm**

"Ahh"

Ron was out of breath and scarred, the magnitude of his shock was enough to knock him off his bed.

His back smacked against the bare wooden floor causing him to jump right back up and land on his face.

"Ugggh...My back...what's wrong with me?"

Getting up he walked to the mirror and faced his muscular bare back to the reflection.

"Oh..My..God"

Spaced across his back were 5 bright red circles that had started to bruise. Then just as Shego's memory kicked in at the exact same moment, he remembered.

The Dream.

"What?!... This is... What?!"

Little did he know at that exact moment shego was looking at herself in the mirror uttering the same words.

20 minutes later

After a quick change of clothes and snatching the keys of his bike up he headed out.

He was now dressed in some beige colored jeans with a red flannel shirt that hugged his broad chest that he left untucked, on his feet he wore brown work boots, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up past the elbow. The top two buttons were undone showing his white undershirt.

Ron headed towards the hospital to check on Kim when something caught his eye. Right across the street from him was a women wearing a yellow sundress riding a green Suzuki. Her face covered by the visor of the black helmet she wore.

"Who..is..THAT?"

Ron at this point was trying to stop the drool from drowning him inside his own helmet.

Shego had noticed the red Ducati directly across the street from her and nodded her head at the driver who was obviously staring at her from behind the visor.

Ron nodded back as the woman pulled left and took off. Ron followed her hoping to get a glimpse of the mystery girl ahead. It was hard to keep his eyes on the road as the mystery girls raven black hair and dress billowed in the wind revealing her amazing ass and black lace panties.

Her legs were long lean and TANNED,looking up Ron noticed they were pulling into a local bar,He knew the place quite well as he and Felix use to come here every Friday night in high school to get wasted till they passed out. It was a nice alternative seeing as kp decided to stop having Ron night all together, non the less she never really found out and if she did she would have lectured him deaf for drinking under the age.

Shego pulled up to the decent looking bar, she had never been here before and had passed by multiple times before,she quickly pulled into a spot in front and killed the engine, as she took off the helmet the red Ducati she had seen earlier pulled in next to her.

Ron seeing the girl pull in had followed her lead and pulled in next to her. He was about to compliment her on her choice of ride when she took off her helmet, and when she did he froze. Standing in front of him was the girl of his dreams, the same one in the dark corridor he saved. Her hair was as dark as night,and eyes as light brown and warm as her skin, her skin was as he had seen In the dream but it was a nice tropical tan that made her look exotic, then it hit him, she looked familiar. 'Wait...no this can't be Shego...right?' Her smile snapped him out of his gaze, it was shy but mischievously foxy.

" Sexy ride there. "

Shego's heart began to pound she had heard that voice before but where? Just as she was gonna respond he shook his head.

"Wow..and no helmet hair, I'm impressed."

She knew she had heard that voice before,but where. She had to think quick.

"Thanks, umm.. ya I got the bike for a steal"

She smiled nervously at the truth behind her words.

" We'll that's good, but I wasn't talking about the bike."

Ron's confidence was through the roof, this was a sign he had to get this girl. He killed the engine as sat up.

"So"  
He pulled his helmet off

"What's your name?"

Shego's eyes widen the size of platters. It was Ron.

"M-my name Isss...Sh-Sheena-a"

Ron smiled at 'Sheena's' antics

"We'll Sh-Sheena-a how bout we go inside and I buy you a drink?... My treat?"

Sheena smiled falsely and took Ron's hand as she got off the bike.

"S-sure w-why not"

Sheena smiled and shrugged nervously as Ron smiled and hooked arms with Her

As they both walked into the bar they couldn't help but think about how far this could go, simultaneously they both thought with a grin.

"This is gonna be interesting"

**End**

**A/N: well another chapter down in this roller coaster ride that is a fic  
**

**Go ahead and favorite/Review if you have any questions**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter is now so go ahead and ill see you at the bottom.**

**Middleton hospital ICU wing Room 117**  
**Saturday 6:27 pm**

She sniffed the air with closed eyes, as the sterile aroma filled her nostrils she opened her eyes to the bright rays of light emanating from the sun penetrating her room window.

As she tried to shield her eyes the burst of pain shot through her side and with a gasp she winced and let her head fall back to the pillow.

The rustling noise of closing blinds regained her attention, she couldn't sit up but could tell who it was.

"Thanks Ron. I appreciate it. "

As the figure walked to her she pried her eyes open to see the hazy blob of a person walking towards her bed with a splash of blond on its head.

She closed her eyes to let her mind relay what had happened the past 24 hours when her thoughts were broken by a pair of lips, the kiss was soft and intense which made her mind go blank and sparks to fly in their absence. The unknown mouth bit her bottom lip enticing her permission for the foreign tongue to snake its way in. As the battle for dominance continued she moaned into the passionate kiss before breaking it off to open her eyes.

" Wow...That was amazing "

"So I take it your glad to see me?"

The voice boomed making Kim aware of who it was.

"Umm...ya brick, I wish I could say I could but I can't see anything right now."

As the door creaked open a woman in a lab coat walked in. She was astonishingly young-looking with her platinum hair.

"We'll good to see your up Ms. Possible, you gave your mother quite shock there. "

Her voice was soft and calming. Kim blinked and squinted to see her but couldn't make out her face quite well.

"I'm sorry Doc but it seems that my vision hasn't quite returned."

The doctor brought her hand up to her chin and pondered the predicament.

"We'll it must be a reaction to the sedative we had to induce you with after surgery, it should wear off in a bit."

Kim sighed and forced a smile.

"Well thanks doc...you wouldn't happen to know where my mom is?"

The doctor smiled warmly and chuckled.

"She is currently passed out in her office due to fatigue and anxiety. She should be up by her shift tonight."

"Thank you doctor. If you don't mind I never got your name?"

"Oh my bad, my name Is Dr. Halsey "

Kim arched an eyebrow in her nearly blind state. The doctor began to back out of the room when Kim called out.

"Excuse me, but doctor can you tell me where my friend Ron is?"

The doctor halted her retreat and acknowledged Kim's question.

"Ahh the other blonde man who was here. He left sometime early this morning, but he did say he'd be back around this afternoon...although I haven't seen him since. "

Kim let the information sink in but was still worried why Ron wasn't here. 'He's always by my side' she inwardly thought. She was then broken from her pondering by the doctor's voice.

"Well...If there's nothing else then I must get on my way, your mother will be taking over my shift in a bit so as I can get home"

"Thank you again doctor. "

"It's nothing, well I bid you both a good night. I must get home soon, if not my daughter gets a little rampant in my absence."

And with that the doctor left.

Kim turned her blurry gaze at brick and smiled.

"Thanks for coming. I really needed it."

And with that she smiled brightly and rested her head against the pillow.

"Doesn't matter where,doesn't matter when...I will be there for you till the very end."

Kim laughed hysterically and smiled at her old motto.

She had a perfect life.

**6:30 PM The salty lemon**

Shego gazed into the warm chocolate eyes of the man sitting on the stool next to her at the bar counter.

"So after that I marched over to Drakken and looked him in the eye..."

Shego knew the story all to well as he trailed off but she still loved hearing Ron's warm voice.

"I then grabbed him by his collar and picked him off the floor, just as he started to stutter in terror I whispers in his ear. What's my name?"

Shego laughed inwardly '_I am so gonna mention this to Drakken, I wonder how long I'll be able to drag this out till he finally has enough and sends me of on a paid vacation just to get me out of his hair'_. She smiled at the idea.

"So what did he say?"

Ron laughed.

"He screamed at the top of his lungs 'RON STOPPABLE'..."

Shego smiled half dazedly as she started to feel the alcohols effect and knew she was well loosened up from her emotionally stoic mask.

"Well Ron that is one interesting life you have. So what did you do after YOU saved the world."

Ron thought it over and began to rub his neck a habit he thought he had kicked back in high school.

"Well I made it to prom with kp at my side and by the end of the night I had my first kiss...that and it was really Kp that saved the world not me, I'm really just the sidekick. "

She grimaced over the idea_.'He STILL lets her bring him down?!'_

"So are you and 'Princess' still together?

Trying to mask the distaste in her voice which prove to succeed as Ron didn't catch it, but she hadn't noticed her on slip of the red heads nickname due to her inebriation .

Ron nervously smiled. _'Princess...Where have I heard that before?...wait, Shego?...no it can't be, I will admit Shego is hot, but Sheena's to nice to be her.'_

"Ummm..."

He started to tug at the neck of his collar.

"Nooo...not really,now we just see each other as partners. I guess we are close enough to still be considered friends"

Shego smiled foxily.

"So you've been single since?"

"No, I've been with one other girl since."

"Really?"

Ron didn't know if he should keep telling her stuff about him even though he had started to calm down a bit and give up the possibility this could be Shego.

"Ya. During my second year of culinary school Kim broke up with me for our old high school football quarterback and I got really depressed. After a while I found this girl who had a crush on me for most of the time I was at Middleton high, her name was Terra. We went out for the next two years till I broke up with her about 4 months ago."

"What, she wasn't putting out or something, I mean you think after almost 4 years with princess you'd get some."

Ron grimaced at the reminder of his and Kim's relationship. Then it struck him, she did it again she said 'Princess'.

"Ahhh...no. We grew apart and the countless missions just made her stressed out and worried over me, plus it wasn't that she wasn't putting out in fact there were times when it would be impossible to get time to myself do to the fact that we were always going at it, it wasn't a suprise with the number of close call pregnancy's she had,so we kind of expected her to be late on the rag every month...You know sometimes I just wish I could fine someone with my lifestyle, you know the action, the adventure, the danger...Oh we'll...guess I'll never find someone like that, what about you Sheena ?"

"Me?...well I've never been in a real relationship before sooo...ya"

Shego could tell his heart was aching.

"Well stoppable, what are you planning to do? You have money, fame, a loving family and friends... Technically you have it all. "

"I don't know...I'm thinking about quitting the hero gig...ya know, I just wanna live my life on a beach with a big house and a family of my own playing in the tide while I share a drink with that one special girl I might never find...who knows maybe down the road have my own resteraunt."

He couldn't be more happy about the idea, but there was this thing nagging at the back of his mind trying to sort out a puzzle he just couldn't figure out_. 'She looks like a un-greenified Shego, she sounds like her, hell she smells like her,she was in my dream...where she said she was Shego, she calls Kp 'PRINCESS' and did she just call me 'STOPPABLE'._

Shego could tell he was putting together the puzzle pieces it was only a matter of time before he found out. 'What a shame, I kind of like this place. Hope they have insurance'. Yet deep down inside she was hoping he would complete it already and just accept her for her, not the international mercenary.

Ron finally connected the pieces, though he kept a smile on his face while looking at Shego, on the inside he was screaming in turmoil 'Danger','Run','Hide'. And that's when his smile started to fade into that of clarity and enlightenment.

"You okay there sport?"

Ron turned his head back to the bar and sighed,after a while he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny Ron?"

He slowly sipped his drink and faced her again a smirked plastered on his face.

"You really did get that bike for a steal. Didn't you?"

She inwardly smirked _'not as dense as I thought huh'._

"Yupp"

"..."

"How?"

"Oh it was easy I walked up to the dealersh-"

"No. Not the bike,your skin?"

She wondered whether to tell him or not.

"It's an artificial coloring"

"You mean...a tan?"

She smiled at his suggestion.

"Sort of...but this is more complicated. "

He leaned back against the counter and flashed a toothy grin.

"Well maybe on our next date you can explain it."

Her jaw suddenly dropped and felt as if it hit the counter and he smiled.

"W-what?,what do you mean...second date?"

"Ya...A second date. The one after the first."

She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled.

"We haven't had a first date."

Ron smirked and put both hands behind his head.

"Well I thought we were both enjoying ourselves quite nicely on this DATE ...And you just look soooo cute with that face."

She ground her teeth and fire consumed her eyes as her finger tips started to melt the countertop.

"Then I must look fucking adorable now huh?"

He raises his hand and cupped her cheek while snaking the other around her waist bringing his body closer to her, she struggled at first but then found herself having to not look into the eyes of the man she so desperately needed at this moment. Now with their faces mere inches apart, he whispered softly to her letting his warm breath wash over her face and melt away her anger.

"Actually,I would say gorgeous."

She soon found herself with widened eyes slowly glazing over before letting the fluttering lids fall as she enjoyed the soft lips pressed to hers. After awhile of being softly pressed together he glided his tongue out slightly and licked her bottom lip making Shego moan and open her mouth to which Ron slipped his tongue into. As the massaging of mouths continued it was hard for Shego to keep her thoughts in order 'This...this is...what is this?...I can't even explain how...how...right this feels...like I needed this...maybe this is what the dreams have led me to...it's been years since I felt like this and weeks since I started having the dreams...but...I'm not the only one feeling this way...at last...I'm not alone'.

As the need for air soon became apparent Ron broke the kiss. As they stared into each others eyes both having a million question racing through their minds, but they couldn't care less. For ten minutes they stayed like this, enjoying each others embrace with Shego's arms around his neck and Ron's still wrapped around her waist. For ten minutes they ignored the stares and whispers as they accompanied each other in their private world, the same world they shared in that dark corridor, in that world they could bask in each others glow and not have to be judged by everyone for who they were and what they were doing.

Just as the clock stroked 7 Ron let his arm drop from her side and left a few bills on the counter before he stood up, he outstretched his hand and motioned for them to leave.

She grabbed the hand and hooked arms together as they walked out. When they reached Shego's bike he helped her on and kissed her on the cheek. She reached into her bra and brought out a phone handing it to him

"Put your number in and ill text you my address."

Ron thought it over and grabbed the phone.

"I don't know. I'm not suppose to give my number out to random girls"

"Fine then give me back my phone and we'll forget this ever happened."

Quickly waving her off he dialed his number and waited for his phone to ring.

"Well?"

She asked.

"I'm waiting for my phone to ring calm down."

Doo-doo-dee-doo

Shego frowned and sweetly masked her hatred for the Kim's old kimmunicator tone.

"Your kidding right?...if you wanna see how far this goes, I suggest you change your ringtone. Okay."

He smiled broadly.

"You got it. I'll pick you up at noon. Wear something casual, okay?"

"Fine but I hope you know I'm not wearing that hideous green crop top and capris Kimmie wears, got it?...I'd rather come naked than be caught dead in that."

Ron handed her the phone and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes behind her ear before letting it trace down the side of her face while she nuzzled the warmth it gave off.

"...I prefer the former"

After rolling her eyes and a sly wink shego pulled off into the night. soon after Ron mounted his motor cycle and took off towards his own home unaware of the dark silhouette standing against the wall in front of the bar chuckling at their little show.

"Soon Sheena,you will be MINE..."

**Sunday 8:45 AM Ron's place**

In a groggy half lidded state he awoke and opened his eyes to the sound of his cellphone alarm.

Doo-doo-dee-doo

_'UGHH...maybe Shego was right about the stupid Ringtone'_

As he slowly rose the effects of the night took their toll making him clutch his head from the mind numbing hangover.

"I'm surprised I made it home... hopefully she did too. "

He pondered out loud.

"Lets see...take a shower,get ready,make lunch,and pick up something nice for her...and all under 4 hours...it can be done."

3 1/2 hours later

"Well what do you know, I got time to spare...she should be ready by now."

As he walked out to the garage he couldn't help but think about that soul searing kiss. And when he did one word instantly came to mind 'Magical'.

As Ron stepped into his garage it dawned on him that he said he would pick her up. 'Well I did say that...and I wouldn't want her to ride home alone, not only that but I don't want her to have to ruin her outfit with bugs...it settled then, the car it is.

Walking over to the two other veichals in the garage besides the red Ducati.

"I guess I can be a little flashy...I'm sure she won't mind."

**End**

**A/N: Now that that's done time to get some things out-of-the-way.**

**1. Chapter 4 is complete and is in the process of being edited and reviewed.**

**2. Chapter five is currently 60%-70% complete right now and will be done soon.**

**3. If you have any question fell free to pm or put them in a review.**

**well I guess that's it. **


End file.
